


Aftershock

by Percy Graves (Eliza_Shakecake)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Being held hostage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OriginalPercival Graves, kiss it and make it better Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_Shakecake/pseuds/Percy%20Graves
Summary: While at the bank with the other Salemers, Credence gets held hostage during a bank robbery.He is still shaken when meeting with Mr. Graves a few hours later on the same day.





	Aftershock

They were standing outside the bank. Credence could hear his mother talking to the crowd.

He tried not to meet anybody's eye when he handed out his leaflets to them. He had seen the looks people usually gave him and he did not like to see them.

His mother had just picked someone from the crowd to talk to directly, when he heard the sound of screeching tires.

He looked up; he heard screaming.

People were running, running away, running towards him, and then somebody had grabbed him and was draggin him along, up the stairs, into the Bank.

He saw the flash of a gun, then felt the metal against his temple.

A growl in his ear, not to move, not to fight.

Still people were running, some out, some in; more people with guns came in.

Some yelling, the sound of a gun.

A warning, they say, next time it will be the boy, they say.

More harsh talking, commands, then money is stuffed in bags; the flash of gold next to cold metal.

The grip tightens, the gun hard and cold against his skull.

He can feel the anger.

He can feel how it is building up inside him; waiting.

Waiting to be left out.

But he can't, he won't.

Then everyone would see.

So instead he is shaking, trying to keep it in, trying to stay the way he is, trying not to _change_.

The gun against his temple more painful than ever. Fingers clawing into his arm, locking him in place.

More running.

He is dragged along, barrel still in place.

A car on the street where the bags are thrown in, men crouch in after.

A push, his face hitting the floor.

He doesn't move.

Doesn't know what would happen if he would; what would happen to him, to the others; he felt more anger than ever. He felt the trembling again, the stir, the call to change, to go after them.

“Credence ?“

Modesty's voice and a small hand on his shoulder.

He lifts his head.

He won't harm her.

She is next to him, looking concerned.

Then she looks up, startled.

A pair of shoes.

“Sir, can you get up ?“

A police man helps him up and starts to ask him questions.

He wishes the police man would be Mr. Graves.

Mr. Graves had once explained to him that he was a police man for wizards.

He tries to answer every question.

Then the police man thanks him and leaves, looking for more witnesses.

Modesty takes his hand.

He looks at her.

His vision blurs a little, his insides still trembling. But he won't change.

“Credence ?“ His mother's voice.

He won't change.

They go home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He leaves a few hours later.

He has a meeting with Mr. Graves.

He arrives at their usual alleyway and waits.

He can still feel the barrel against his temple.

Mr. Graves arrives and he tries to push the gun out of his mind.

“Credence.“ Mr. Graves greets him with a nod.

“How are you ?“ He is asking, but already looks concerned. Credence can feel that his own body is shaking, maybe Mr. Graves can see it.

“There was a robbery, at the Bank.“ Credence says.

Mr. Graves' eyes widen.

“Did you get hurt ?“

He shakes his head.

“No, they let me go.“

Mr. Graves looks at him.

“Let you go...?“ His eyes widen some more. “Credence, were you taken hostage ?“

He nods slowly, then looks away. He can feel it inside, the tremor building up, his insides quaking, sometimes stronger, sometimes weaker. He won't change. He won't hurt Mr. Graves.

Mr. Graves still stares at him. His eyes take in the man in front of him; see the cut on his cheek, see the bruises on his hands that for once did not stem from his mother, see the bruise on his temple from the thing No-Majs call a 'gun'.

Credence can see how Mr. Graves is shaking his head.

A touch on his arm. Mr. Graves' hand.

Credence slowly meets his eyes.

The trembling has died down, but it is still there, with him; it is always with him when he is upset.

Mr. Graves puts his arms around him.

He likes Mr. Graves.

He likes it when Mr. Graves is with him.

And he also likes how close Mr. Graves is to him now.

He remembers whenever Modesty hugs him and puts his arms on Mr. Graves' back as well.

He feels good.

His eyes drift close.

First it's only blackness and Mr. Graves, then he's back inside the Bank, the metal back against his head, the metal so cold and hard against his skin, his skull; the anger so hot and boiling.

His hands tighten into fists, grabbing the fabric of Mr. Graves' coat between them.

He tries to stay the same, to stay here, not to let quake get outside; he needs to stay here, he wants to stay here, with Mr. Graves.

“You're safe.“ Mr. Graves says. “I'm here.“

He pushes the quake, the trembling down.

“It's alright.“ Mr. Graves continues. “You are safe.“

Mr. Graves moves his hands up and down his back.

He likes it.

It's easy to control the shaking now.

His eyes want to close, but he doesn't want to think of the Bank again.

He looks at the opposite wall instead.

Mr. Graves feels warm and his hands feel good on his back.

The longer he dwells on the thought, the more the quivering in his insides turns into a slight tremble.

It is like when he is feeling anger, except that he isn't. He feels really good.

Maybe he was shaking on the outside again, but Mr. Graves pulls him closer against him.

He feels so light on his feet, as if about to change.

Mr. Graves makes him feel that way.

He pushes the trembling down before he can start shaking.

Mr. Graves' arms still.

Mr. Graves looks at him and Credence does the only thing that makes sense to him and puts his mouth on Mr. Graves'.

The shaking is stronger now and he feels even better now.

He wonders how kissing works and if he should take away his mouth again. Then Mr. Graves' mouth moves against his and his insides are shaking and alive and he feels _happy_.

His grip on Mr. Graves' back tightens. He won't change.

They stop for breath. He feels like he had run down many blocks. But running had never made him feel so good. Nothing had, ever, not like this.

The trembling is still there, in his hands and fingers and feet, in his whole body; inside, the shaking wants out.

Mr. Graves looks at him again and the shaking turns into a hum, leaving his chest.

They both hear it for the first time.

The corners of Mr. Graves' mouth rise up and this time Mr. Graves leans in and kisses him. He hums into the kiss.

When he closes his eyes now, he stays with Mr. Graves. And he stays the same.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Today's fine soundtrack recommendation:
> 
> Something Just Like This by Chainsmokers & Coldplay
> 
> I'm Alive by Celine Dion
> 
> Because We Can by Bon Jovi


End file.
